


Line The Pieces Up

by PhoenixDowner



Series: Kingdom Hearts 3 Countdown Challenge [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Healing, Hope, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: Alone in an unfamiliar realm, Sora has to put the pieces of himself back together again.Contains spoilers for November 2018 KH3 promotional materials plus my own speculation. Will not contain spoilers from the leaks. For Day 28 onwards of the Kingdom Hearts 3 Countdown Challenge.





	1. Line The Pieces Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 28 of the Kingdom Hearts 3 Countdown Challenge - Healing.
> 
> Please don't put spoilers for the game in your comments, as I have not played it yet nor will I be watching any of the leaked cutscenes.

“Where… am I?”

His eyes fluttered open. Sky. Blue sky. All around him was blue sky and white clouds.

Huh. This place seemed… calm. Peaceful. Not at all like—

He winced and clutched his heart.

His heart. Why… why did it hurt so bad?

Oh yeah. His heart was in pieces. His soul had been torn from his body. He was  _dead._

Then how… how had he ended up here?

He stumbled to his feet. All around him were these stone columns and platforms that kinda looked liked clouds and—

Hundreds and hundreds of flickering images of him.

Huh?

He peered closer. One of them was waving his empty hand like it had a Keyblade in it. Another one had his hands behind his neck. A third one was twirling around like—

Like that time he’d danced with—

He couldn’t remember the name. It was gone.

These were… pieces of him? Pieces of his heart, scattered all around? Fragments of his memory?

His hand went to his chest again. It still felt hollow, empty. It ached.

He had to get the pieces back.

He staggered over to the nearest one, a flickering image of him falling to his knees. As soon as he touched it, it disappeared into specs of light, and his heart ached a little less.

“Riku.”

Next he found an image of himself looking at something in his hands. When he touched it, a small surge of energy went through his body.

“Ven.”

He felt a little stronger now. Still shaky and weak, but he didn’t feel like he was gonna pass out anymore.

On to the next one, a little faster this time now that his legs were obeying him better now. When he got that memory back, the one of him sprawled on the ground, a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.

“Donald. Goofy.”

Slowly, little by little, he collected the memories, his heart getting stronger and stronger with each one. Most of them were just usual, everyday memories of his life back home or day-to-day activities. All the background stuff that made up the bulk of his heart.

But some of them were special. Some of them were really important memories. Like Xion thanking him for saving her. Terra apologizing for attacking him as the Lingering Will. Axel telling him he made him feel like he had a heart.

Somewhere along the way he’d gotten the strength to run and jump and climb. He dove down and collected a whole string of memories floating like they were asleep. Then he rushed through an entire group of them and got a whole bunch back all at once.

His strength was returning, he could feel it. His heart was returning, too.

More memories, he had to get them all. His hand reaching down to pull Aqua out of the water. Holding Roxas’s hands and telling him he was his own person. His pinkie promise with Naminé. The King asking him to help him close the door.

With each one of those his heart got stronger and his soul was getting the life poured back into it.

But something was still missing. Even with all the memories he’d gotten back, something was still gone. Something important, no,  _someone_  important—

He had to find this person. His heart wouldn’t be complete without them. Couldn’t be. The hollow ache inside him reached down to the deepest levels of his heart, to his very core. Even with everything else mostly falling into place he still felt broken, incomplete.

“Your name, what’s your name?” came his voice, echoing throughout this empty place. “Please, I have to remember—”

But there was no answer. As far as he could tell he was the only one here.

He kept searching, kept collecting more memories, kept piecing himself back together. He checked new areas he hadn’t been to before. Looked at places he’d already visited. Climbed on top of columns for a better view.

But still this person was just out of reach, their name on the tip of his tongue, their face lurking just out of his vision.

“Where are you? I can’t find you.”

His heart throbbed, crying out for the pieces of it that were still missing. It hurt worse than when he’d barely had any of his heart left at all.

There were gaps, so many gaps in his memories. This person was important. This person was supposed to fill those gaps, he just knew it.

Then why couldn’t he find them?

“Please, help me remember,” he begged, hoping someone, anyone would hear him. “Help me find my memories of you.”

Something caught his eye, a soft light flashing in his pocket.

“Huh?”

He reached down into it. There was something there. Heart pounding, he pulled it out and stared at it.

It was a charm made out of thalassa shells from back home. A charm given to him by—

A soft hand rested over his. “It’s my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me.”

He glanced up, and the person was smiling at him. The person he’d been trying so hard to remember. The person who made up so much of his heart. The person who meant more to him than anything. She was really here. She was really real.

_“Kairi.”_

His voice was choked with emotion but he didn’t even care. Her smile got bigger as she rested her hand against his cheek and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“You made me a promise, remember?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyes took on a playful glint and her voice became mock-stern. “You’re not gonna let something like death get in the way of that now, are you?”

He shook his head. “No ma’am.”

How could he, when she was looking at him like that?

Her face relaxed into a smile. “Good.” She stood on her tiptoes and brought her other hand to his face, then gently pulled his lips down to meet hers. His breath caught as the rest of his memories returned all at once in a thrilling rush.

“Come back to me,” she said softly, her breath tickling his cheek as his mind and heart reeled from the kiss. “Come back to all of us.”

When his eyes fluttered open again, she was gone. His breath was the only sound in this realm as his heart raced and his brain tried to figure out what had just happened.

His hand went to his heart. It didn’t hurt anymore. It was completely whole again. And not just that. It was so full it felt like it was gonna burst.

He brought his hand to his lips and giggled. Boy, did it feel good to hear his own laughter again.

Was this what he’d been missing out on all this time? Because man, it was awesome. Why had they waited this long?

As he replayed the memory over and over again in his head, something hit him like a ton of bricks.

He… he wanted to kiss her again.

No, he  _really_  wanted to kiss her again.

But to do that, he’d have to find his way back to her, some way, somehow. Yeah, he was dead, but that didn’t seem like such a big problem anymore. Not knowing what waited for him on the other side.

Sheesh, she sure knew how to get him to stop acting like a lazy bum. Riku would call him whipped for sure, and Donald and Goofy would, too, but he didn’t really care. If that was what it took to get him to keep going, to get him to find a way to keep fighting, then that was okay by him.

Plus, the thought of kissing her again more than made up for it.

After one more look at her lucky charm, he returned it to its usual home in his pocket. He couldn’t have wiped the smile off his face if he tried.

His Keyblade appeared in his hands, solid and real. His heart was back and he could fight again.

Pointing it towards the heavens, he shouted, “My name is Sora, and I will return to my friends!”

He grinned as the sky opened up.

It wouldn’t be long now.


	2. We're Gonna Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 29 of the Kingdom Hearts 3 Countdown Challenge - Victory.
> 
> Please don't put spoilers for the game in your comments, as I have not played it yet nor will I be watching any of the leaked cutscenes.

Goofy carefully set Sora’s limp body on the ground. He deserved a proper burial, but somehow Goofy didn’t have the heart in him to do it.

Buryin’ Sora would be like admittin’ defeat. And they still had to face Xehanort, anyway. They were the only ones left who could still do it. Their mournin’ would just hafta wait for now.

Donald crossed Sora’s arms over his heart, then Goofy laid Sora’s jacket over his face. A makeshift burial shroud till they could come back to him.

“We’ll be back soon, Sora,” Goofy said, sniffin’ and wipin’ his eyes. At least like this he could pretend Sora was just takin’ another one of his naps.

“We promise,” Donald added, casting one last Cure spell over him to heal his broken body. The green light glowed bright against the darkness that was coverin’ the land, then it faded.

Their heads drooped and their feet dragged as they walked away, leavin’ Sora behind when both of them wanted nothin’ more than to stay with him.

“We don’t stand a chance,” Donald said. “Not when Xehanort has the χ-Blade.”

“Now don’t say that, Donald. So long as we’ve got each other, there’s still hope,” Goofy said, but the words sounded sorta hollow, even to him.

They needed Sora now more than ever. They needed their other friends, too. But Sora was dead and everyone else was stuck inside the χ-Blade. It was up to them to make things right again.

They paused when they’d reached the portal to wherever it was Xehanort had disappeared to. A big black swirling darkness was before them, and Goofy winced at the thought of jumpin’ into that. Some places you just knew were bad news.

But they had to keep goin’. For their friends. For Sora.

Donald wasn’t a white mage the way the King was, but he knew some white magic spells all the same. He lifted his staff and cast some sort of light magic that pushed back the darkness a little, and Goofy braced himself.

This was it. There was no goin’ back.

“Ready?” Donald asked. “On the count of three.”

“One—” Goofy said.

“Two—”

Goofy’s heart about stopped. Someone’s hand had just landed on his back, and—

“Three!” came a very familiar voice, so full of life and joy that for a second Goofy thought he must be dreamin’.

But then Donald shouted Sora’s name, and Goofy knew it wasn’t a dream. Sora laughed and shoved him and Donald into the portal before jumping in after them with the biggest grin on his face.

“Sora!” Goofy cried as some force picked them up off the ground and flung them higher and higher into the air. He reached for Sora’s hand and grabbed it, and Sora found Donald’s hand, too. Soon they were all linked up together as they kept goin’ higher and higher and higher.

Sora grinned as the wind rushed through his hair and clothes. “You weren’t really gonna go off and fight Xehanort without me, were you?” he shouted.

Donald was having none of Sora’s teasing. “Don’t you dare scare us like that again!” he scolded.

“Hey, it’s not like I wanted to die!” Sora shot back.

Goofy had to choke back more tears. Happy ones this time. Sora and Donald were arguin’, just like old times, and the world felt a little brighter again.

When they had finally landed wherever this new place was, he and Donald both tackled Sora in a hug and didn’t let go for a very long time. Huggin’ him was the only way to ease the hurt of losin’ him. And he hugged them back, sayin’ all sorts of comfortin’ things to them about how he was really alive and really here and really with them.

When their hearts all felt better, he sat back and explained what had happened.

“I was in this mysterious place I’d never been before. It was all just blue sky and clouds and columns everywhere. My memories were scattered all around, and I had to get them back. My heart was aching, and I knew it wouldn’t stop hurting till I was whole again.”

A lump built in Goofy’s throat. Hearing Sora talk about his pain still hurt him, too.

“But even after I’d collected a whole bunch of memories and was feeling like myself again, I still wasn’t whole. Something, no,  _someone_  was missing. And that’s when Kairi found me. Her lucky charm really worked. She found me and—”

He blushed, and Goofy had the feelin’ he knew why. But now wasn’t the time for teasin’.

“I couldn’t stay dead,” Sora finished. “I had to come back to you guys. I promised her I would. And… I promised I’d come for her, too.”

Donald pulled out his staff and smiled. “Well? What’re we waiting for? You have a princess to save.”

“You guys are with me, right?” Sora said. “You’ll help me rescue her and the rest of our friends from the χ-Blade, won’t you?”

Goofy nodded as he got out his shield. “We’re with you to the very end, Sora.”

Sora’s eyes got a little watery at that. “Thanks, guys. With you by my side, I know we’re gonna win.”

He summoned his Keyblade. Donald and Goofy gasped because as he did, there was a bright flash of light. His clothes changed and the Kingdom Key transformed into a new form Goofy had never seen before. He had a crown on his head, too. A sign of things to come?

He grinned when he noticed them gawkin’ at him. “What? I told you before: my friends are my power.”

Donald and Goofy couldn’t help but smile back. And with that, they were all ready to fight Xehanort for the last time.


	3. This Is Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 30 of the Kingdom Hearts 3 Countdown Challenge - Reunion.
> 
> Please don't put spoilers for the game in your comments, as I have not played it yet nor will I be watching any of the leaked cutscenes or footage from Japanese playthroughs.

Kairi couldn’t remember much about what had just happened. Together they’d all dealt the finishing blow, there was a blast of light, and then— **  
**

Her eyes fluttered open. The sun peeked out over the horizon, warming the sand around her as cold water from the gentle crash of the waves against the shore licked at her feet.

“Kairi?” a very familiar, very dear voice asked.

“Riku!” she cried, smiling so big she thought her face might split open. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. It was so good to be finally be home again.

He laughed, and there was no trace of sadness in his voice or in his eyes or in his smile. “We’re home.”  

“Yes, at long last,” a voice from behind her said.

“Naminé?” she asked in wonder, as she and Riku pulled away from each other to look.

Naminé smiled, and Roxas flashed them a grin, too. “Yeah. We did it, we really did it.”

He and Naminé looked at each other for a moment, their smiles getting even bigger, then let go of each other’s hands to reveal someone else.

“Xion,” Riku said.

She gave him a soft smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her cheek. “I never thought I’d get to come back here, yet here I am.”

“Roxas! Xion!”

Axel raced to his friends and pulled them into a bear hug. The three of them clung to each other and cried, but their tears were happy ones.

Kairi was glad of that. If anyone deserved to cry happy tears, it was the three of them.

Terra and Aqua and Ven were all there too. Much like Axel, Terra had pulled Aqua and Ven into his embrace and wouldn’t let go.

“Ven, Aqua, I’m sorry.”

They would have none of it. They were just glad they had been restored to each other at last, that their dear friends were huggable and holdable and really truly  _here._

Mickey and Donald and Goofy were all celebrating, too. Seeing that some of their friends were just standing there, the three of them tackled Riku, Kairi, and Naminé. Kairi laughed as she caught Donald and gave him a big hug.

“You were great, Kairi!” he said with a big grin on his face.

“So were you! You really helped me out in a pinch back there.”

The hugs and reunions and thank-goodness-you’re-alrights continued on. None of them could believe it. The battle was finally over. They had won. Xehanort had been defeated. He wouldn’t hurt them anymore. He wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore. The worlds were safe. The light was safe.

Then it hit Kairi.

“Where’s Sora?” she asked.

Everyone’s faces fell. He had been with them when they’d dealt the final blow. He’d been the one to lead the final attack. Then why wasn’t he here with them now?

“Sora, where are you?” she cried as everyone looked at each other with stricken faces. But no one had seen him, not since the end of the battle.

No. Kairi refused to accept that. She’d sworn to him they wouldn’t be separated anymore, and she wasn’t going to let anything keep them apart any longer.

She walked towards the water and stood at its edge. The sun was a little higher now, streaking the sky with its golden rays. Closing her eyes, she thought hard, calling out to Sora’s heart, reaching out to him. She pictured him in her mind, imagined her lucky charm leading him back to her side.

_“Come back to me. You promised.”_

Still nothing. She took a deep breath and imagined his smile. Because when he smiled, the whole universe seemed brighter. When he smiled, she had faith he’d keep his promises to her.

_“I want to make our dreams a reality,”_ she told him.  _“I want to make our oath real.”_

Her hand went to her necklace.  _“And… I want to share a paopu with you. You’re all I’ve ever dreamed of, Sora. All those days and nights we were apart, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Even when I forgot your face and your name, I could never forget what you mean to me. You’re in my heart, and whatever happens, we’ll always find each other again, I just know it.”_

Blocking everything else out, she willed him to return to her with every ounce of her strength.

Still nothing. But she didn’t care. She’d wait for as long as it took.

After what seemed like ages of listening to the morning breeze rustling over the waves, there was a loud splashing noise.

Her eyes fluttered open. The sky was alight with color now as the last vestiges of darkness disappeared. Night was over and a new day had dawned.

And best of all, Sora was finally here, stumbling through the water towards her, her lucky charm clutched in his hand and held close to his heart. He was dripping water and had a huge grin on his face and his smile was as radiant as the sun.

“You’re back,” she cried, trying her hardest not to stumble over her own two feet as she ran into the shallow surf towards him.

“I’m home,” he said when he reached her, because that was all he needed to say.

He didn’t hear what she said next because it was drowned out by a loud chorus of cheers and shouts as Donald and Goofy and the rest of their friends came running to tackle him and hug him and celebrate his safe return. He managed to slip her lucky charm to her in the chaos and give her an apologetic glance, but she just smiled and nodded at him to let him know it was okay.

Because this reunion was for all their friends. It was for everyone. They had earned this victory and they should celebrate it together.

The rest would come later on, when they were finally alone.

She could hardly wait.


	4. Land of Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 31 of the Kingdom Hearts 3 Countdown Challenge - Home.
> 
> Please don't put spoilers for the game in your comments, as I have not played it yet nor will I be watching any of the leaked cutscenes or footage from Japanese playthroughs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Terra looked up at the great stained glass window. Even though the Land of Departure had been restored, it was still cracked. There was dust on the paintings and furniture, too, and the floors needed scrubbing and the windows needed washing. The gardens were overgrown and the training equipment was rusty, too.

They had their work cut out for them, that was for sure. Even with the help of magic this was going to take a while.

But that was okay. With Aqua and Ven by his side, he knew they could handle it.

Aqua smiled and handed him and Ven brooms. “Ready?”

Ven grinned at her. “Ready.”

Time to make this castle truly a home again.


	5. Blast Off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 32 of the Kingdom Hearts 3 Countdown Challenge - Blast Off!
> 
> Please don't put spoilers for the game in your comments, as I have not played it yet nor will I be watching any of the leaked cutscenes or footage from Japanese playthroughs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Riku?” Mickey asked as he started up the engines of the Gummi Ship. **  
**

“Everyone’s inside, right?” Riku called as he turned around to do a quick head count.

Lea gave him a thumbs up. Roxas and Xion and Naminé were strapped into their seats next to him, and Donald and Goofy were buckling up, too.

Xehanort may have been defeated, but there were still people out there who needed their help. Still people who were lost and hurting, who needed their lives restored.

“Everyone’s here, Mickey,” Riku said. “We’re good to go.”

“Great. Hang tight to your seats, everybody!”

The Gummi Ship took off, and with that, they began their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure these ficlets are well into AU territory at this point, but it’s been a fun ride! Thank you so much for all the support! This is technically the last prompt of the challenge, but I did one more bonus prompt that I will share with you all here soon :)


	6. Destinies Intertwined

Alone together for the first time in who knows how long, and Sora didn’t know what to say. **  
**

But that was okay. Some things went without saying. And some things were just way beyond words.

Sharing a paopu with Kairi was definitely one of them.

He’d never forget this moment as long as he lived. The sunlight reflecting off her red hair, the huge smile on her face, the sparkle dancing in her eyes, the flush to her cheeks. The piece of paopu in her fingers dripping juice as she gently lifted it to his mouth. The sour-sweet taste of the fruit followed up with her soft lips pressing against his and making everything else melt away.

Then it was her turn. He gave her a piece of the paopu and his heart and soul along with it. As she chewed and swallowed the fruit, he couldn’t help but smile at her.

Their destinies were intertwined now. He’d bound himself to her for as long as they lived. Nothing would keep them apart anymore.

He sealed their oath with another kiss, this one slow, lingering. There was no rush; no more enemies to fight, no more battles to be won, no more separations to endure. Just the two of them fulfilling their vow to each other at long last.

When they finally broke apart, Sora couldn’t help but think he was the luckiest guy in the universe.

And when Kairi kissed him one last time, this time with so much passion it took his breath away and made his heart feel like it was gonna burst?

He knew he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final prompt for the challenge! A big, big thank you to everyone who kudosed, bookmarked, and commented on the fics for this challenge. Your support means a lot to me!
> 
> No spoilers in the comments, please, but I can’t wait till I’ve finished the game and can share my thoughts and read everyone else’s thoughts, too!
> 
> KH3 here we come! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Day 28: Line The Pieces Up (Sora/Kairi)  
> Chapter 2 - Day 29: We're Gonna Win (Trinity Trio - Sora, Donald, and Goofy)  
> Chapter 3 - Day 30: This Is Real (everyone, basically, plus Sora/Kairi shiptease)  
> Chapter 4 - Day 31: Land of Departure (Wayfinder Trio - Terra, Aqua, and Ventus)  
> Chapter 5 - Day 32: Blast Off! (Mickey and Riku friendship)  
> Chapter 6 - Bonus: Destinies Intertwined (Sora/Kairi)


End file.
